


Missed Opportunities

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, F/M, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five spooks Tessa didn't sleep with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunities

i.  
Danny was just a little too sweet. It wasn't the colour of his skin – any review of Tessa's partners over the years would disprove that supposition. But he was just a little too sweet and a little too far down the food chain to either be amusing or rewarding. Because of this, of course, he almost entirely ceased to exist as far as she was concerned.

ii.  
It wasn't because she wasn't at Five while Tess was still in good standing. Tess had feelers out everywhere, and she knew about Miss Evershed the first moment she walked into GCHQ. It wasn't because sleeping with Ruth wouldn't have netted Tess a certain amount of pleasure or influence or potential power in the future. It was simply that the right situation never arose, and the circumstances weren't quite right for Tess to go after her regardless. She did wonder, occasionally, what she'd missed.

iii.  
Malcolm, quite simply, was a tech geek, and Tess didn't pursue tech geeks. She had enough technical knowledge that she didn't need theirs, and when – in her younger and more foolish days – she had broken her 'no geeks' rule, she had been sadly disappointed. Geeks simply weren't worth the trouble.

iv.  
Tessa and Peter Salter divided the susceptible among them: they shared the bisexual and bicurious, Tess took the straight men and the gay women, Peter the straight women and the gay men. And they never, ever slept with each other.

v.  
Helen never even looked in Tess's direction. From the moment she joined the team, her eyes landed on Tom Quinn and her focus never wavered. Not for Tessa, not for Danny, and certainly not for Colin, who tried, ineptly, to attract her. Tess had never seen someone with that much loyalty. Nor had she ever seen loyalty and singleness of purpose so unfortunately rewarded.


End file.
